


He Is Autumn

by lieano



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Blind Date, Children, Coffee Shops, College, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Honeymoon, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, One Night Stands, Pumpkin Spice Niles Week, Stalking, Threesome, sexual themes without any actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: There is something about autumn that brings out the best in Niles. Those who have known him during that time can't help but fall in love with him. These are their stories.





	1. He is the crisp in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Soo every chapter of this fic is going to be about a different Niles ship, but it is one cohesive story. Just a series of relationships Niles has had in one lifetime. And I’m going to break fanfic rules here and not tell you which ships i’m going to write for ahead of time or who the ‘endgame’ is or any of that. I didn’t write this to be a pleasant shippy read so much as I wrote it bc i wanted to explore a realistic dating life and also because i love niles and wanted a bunch of characters to think about how important niles is. if you love niles and ur not super picky about things you'll probably be fine lol So every chapter will be told from a different POV and i’ll tag as i go to keep an air of ~mystery~ (jk i’m not that mysterious its not like yall will be surprised by the end if you know anything about me lmfao) Um, but, idk, it’s not going to be super deep or heartbreaking or anything, they’re just dumb little fall stories told throughout Niles’ life. Because I love fall. And i love this ship week idea. And I love Niles!! Anyway, the first day prompts were ‘crisp’ and ‘sweaters’ and i used both lol here we go

_☙Niles Age 21❧_

Leo wasn’t going to admit out loud to anyone that the first cold winds of the season brought with them a sharp feeling of homesickness for him. The crisp air that bit at his bare arms as he walked across campus did its intended: let him know that fall was imminent. But it did more than that, too. It forced him to finally confront the fact that he was going to be here for both of the cold seasons. He wasn’t going home for any of the holiday breaks. He had announced the decision to his family with a straight face at the beginning of the semester with aborted emotions about it. They were disappointed enough by the news, they didn’t need to know that he was also reluctant about it. He had since buried himself in his course work and, dodging around his little sister’s pleading facetime calls, had managed to avoid facing the subject emotionally again. 

But the cold air. A longing for family gatherings around a warm fireplace surfaced with the goose bumps on his arms. 

“Foolish,” he muttered under his breath. He picked up speed. The cool air didn’t mean anything other than it was cold. He needed to get a sweater from his dorm room. 

Leo thought about his bare, empty room with mild dread. He was finally old enough that he wasn’t required to have a roommate. His room was where he studied and slept and not a lot else. It wasn’t decorated. The only belongings he kept were for practicality’s sake. Less distractions meant he could focus on his work and he liked that. He thought he liked that. But there was another cool wind gripping him and injecting a creeping loneliness into his blood. He batted the useless emotions away. No amount of pining would make is so that when he opened his room door someone would be- 

“Ah, took you long enough,” drawled a low growling voice from the bed. 

Leo lept, stifled a yelp, and felt hot shame all over his face. “Gods, Niles, what are you doing here? How did you get in my room?” 

“Your school’s security systems are a joke, Leo. You should really tell someone about it.” Niles smirked as he sat up in the bed. “Are you surprised to see me?” 

Surprised was an understatement. Not only was Niles supposed to be several hundred miles away at his own community college back home instead of perched on the bed in Leo’s room, but Leo was also surprised by what he was wearing. Or rather, what he _wasn’t_ wearing. Which was anything, except an oversized turtleneck sweater Leo had never seen before. 

Leo took a deep breath, held it, and quietly closed his door behind him. He let it out slowly as he put his backpack and text books at his desk and turned to face his boyfriend with the straightest, unreadable expression he could muster. Niles’ grin did not waver. 

“I’m surprised,” Leo said levelly. “Too surprised perhaps. Why are you here? Don’t you have work?” 

Niles shrugged. “It’s not important. What’s important is this.” Niles bent over the edge of the bed to where his own ratty messenger bag was waiting. The soft curve of Niles’ ass poked out under the edge of the sweater and Leo exasperatedly looked up to the light in the center of his ceiling. After six years together, it wasn’t as if Leo hadn’t seen Niles naked. Nor that he disliked the sight. Certainly not. It was just that he was having a rather emotional day, and he was still processing the situation. The last thing he needed was to let Niles’ intentional temptation get the better of him. 

When Niles returned from his bag, he had with him a sweater that was almost identical to the one he was wearing. It was only a little smaller. It would probably fit Niles perfectly, but Leo would swim in it. But if they switched, he would _drown_ in the one Niles wore. Leo frowned. 

“You came all this way because you found matching sweaters that wouldn’t fit either of us?” 

Niles smirked again. “No, of course not. I came to see you. The sweaters were a flimsy excuse.” 

He said it with his usual facetiousness, but Leo could tell he was being genuine. There was a subtle difference between Niles’ patented teasing and his rare sincerity. Something hot burned inside of Leo when he recognized it. The lingering coolness from the encroaching autumn air was scorched from his skin and every ounce of restraint was steamed off of him. 

He walked to the bed. “I don’t understand you sometimes,” he said in a low voice as he allowed Niles to take his hands. 

Niles hummed. The pleasure of it rippled through Leo’s synapses. A hum from Niles was like a secret invitation into what he was thinking. Leo imagined a vibrating invisible chord connecting their minds. Niles’ brain was one of the most fascinating things Leo had ever encountered and he searched his eyes for some clue as to what he was pondering. 

“Do you want me to help you put it on,” he finally said in his low, rumbling tone. 

“I’m not a child,” Leo said stubbornly, but he didn’t push back when Niles lifted his shirt over his head and fumbled with the button on his jeans. Leo let himself be pulled between Niles’ knees and even bent his head accommodatingly to meet Niles’ mouth. He opened up slowly as they savored the feel of each other after so long. 

Leo thought he was accurately reading all of Niles’ signals. They weren’t subtle by any means and they typically never were. He wasn’t wearing any pants for gods’ sakes. So Leo’s fingers ghosted along Niles’ pelvis, fumbling with the hem of the sweater. He knew that he was just feeding into the temptation of the distraction. He tried to fight it, but Niles had him under a spell. 

When Leo’s pant’s came off he wasn’t surprised. But when the sweater that Niles had bought him did slip over his head and interrupt a rather deep kiss that he was very much into, he was taken aback. He pulled just an inch away from Niles and examined the sweater. It looked like it was made of wool, but it wasn’t itchy at all. It was thick and incredibly soft. The sleeves reached almost to the tips of his fingers, the hem dropped almost entirely around his butt, and the turtleneck bunched up under his mouth. Leo took a secret sniff. It smelled like Niles’ car. He closed his eyes and let the familiarity crawl over him and soothe him. 

“Come on,” Niles said as he scooted back onto the bed. He lifted Leo’s large comforter and patted the bare side of the sheets beside him. 

“I have a lot of reading to get done,” Leo said. He had been momentarily broken from Niles’ spell by the sweater and this was his last ditch effort to focus. 

Niles pouted facetiously. He could see right through Leo’s lack luster protests. “But I drove so far, Leo.” 

Leo gave a show of sighing before he completely threw away his inhibitions and crawled into bed beside Niles. He considered just mounting Niles right away to ride him. The faster they did it, the faster he could get back to work. But Niles didn’t throw him down to be ravished. He tucked Leo’s small body expertly against his own until they were curled around each other. Their bare legs entwined. The comforter was kicked far away and forgotten. The sweaters stored all the heat they needed between them. 

Niles’ mouth found Leo’s forehead and he pressed a gentle kiss there as his hands rubbed small circles into his back, pressing the soft wool into his knots and massaging them away. Leo cood instinctively and then, embarrassed, knotted his eyebrows suspiciously. 

“Niles,” he grumbled. “Aren’t we going to have sex?” 

Niles smiled into his hair. He felt the curve of his lips against his scalp. “Do you _want_ to have sex?” 

Before Leo could respond, Niles grabbed one of his wrists and brought it between them. He nibbled at it once, sharp, and then looked at Leo with one questioning eye before he moved to bite at Leo’s earlobe. 

The bites reminded Leo of the crisp air outside. Biting, jarring. Keeping him on his toes. Niles was always keeping him on his toes. He wondered if next time he went outside he would consider the cool breeze differently. Would he, instead of wallowing over all he was missing out on this year, instead think of his boyfriend who he loved so much? Niles was doing this on purpose. Leo didn’t know how. He didn’t know how Niles could have guessed what he was feeling before he was even feeling it. How he knew it was time to make a day trip visit. How he knew what he needed to do to lift his mood for not just the day, but the whole season. He was changing Leo’s attitude. 

Leo wanted to say ‘How do you know me so well?’ but he knew the answer. He knew Niles just as well. They had always been together. So instead, when words were not enough to convey his feelings, he sighed contently. 

Niles pulled back at the sigh and leaded his forehead against Leo’s again. “I know this will shock you, but I didn’t come here to have sex. I thought you could use a break. We can just stay like this for a while.” 

Leo squirmed. “Then, pray tell, why couldn’t I keep my pants on?” 

“You were wearing jeans. No one gets in bed with jeans. That’s barbaric.” 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Were you also wearing jeans?” 

“Leo,” Niles cooed, stretching out his name, purring through every single letter as if they each mattered individually. “There is no method to my madness. I just like how this feels. Don’t you?” 

He did. It wasn’t a form of comfort he would chose himself, but the sweater felt like a blanket cocooned around every inch of his body. It trapped him in Niles’ warmth and scent. And their bare legs were cool, keeping them from overheating, while still having a taste of sensuality. They weren’t going to take this any further, but it felt so much like the essence of Niles. Comforting and teasing and warm and crisp. Leo silently tucked his mouth into the turtleneck and his nose under Niles’ chin and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t let me take a nap,” he grumbled, muffled by the wool. Niles’ chuckle reassured him he’d been heard. 

“Maybe you need a nap,” Niles said and even his words were a hum now. Leo thought that would be the end of it, but he went on. “You can stay here and work through break, that’s fine. And I know if anyone can do it, it’s you. But you need to rest or you’ll burn out.” 

Niles. He was coy and standoffish. To strangers, he may seem cool and aloof, hiding his true feelings and thoughts beneath a crisp wit. He never got involved with people. Except when he did, he wasn’t cold at all. He was warm. He was a big embrace and small thoughtful gestures that made the sun shine brighter on even the shortest days. 

Leo poked his head out of the turtleneck like the animal of its namesake and pressed a sleepy kiss to Niles’ jaw. He felt the pleased hum under his lips. He snuggled deeper into his sweater and closer to Niles and for once, just this once, let himself sleep through the cold.


	2. He is an unexpected rainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second day of prompts was ‘pumpkins’ and ‘rain’ and like a fool i did both again. be sure to check the updated tags every chapter :3 enjoy the pumpkin patch frolicks

_☙Niles Age 22❧_

People were always really excited by the time they saw Odin. It was an awesome feeling. They had to wait in a long line for this once a year treasure and _he_ was the one who got to give it to them. It was a responsibility he took with great pride. 

“Finally,” said a haggard woman who braced herself against the counter. Her cheeks were flushed red from the nipping air. She grinned wide and a small puff of air escaped between her teeth. She had one flailing child in her arms. Her struggle to stay in line and her gratification for having made it this far were evident in every breath she took. “Honey, calm down, we’re here,” she said pleasantly to the child, then to Odin said, “A dozen please.” 

Odin beamed at the woman. She had persevered through a trial for the ages and he was the master of ceremonies, equipped to don on her the reward for her triumph! 

“A dozen pumpkin donuts,” Odin boomed as he handed the box to the woman. “Piping hot! That’ll be $10 please.” 

The woman, grateful, paid and left and made way for the next customer who Odin greeted with his congratulatory grin. Customer after customer, Odin made people’s days better. Because while they said they came to the pumpkin patch for the activities for their children, Odin knew their true motivations. These pumpkin donuts were the best in the land. Nothing compared! 

The skies were a little gray, but Odin didn’t think anything of it. His donuts were all the sunshine people needed, he knew. And it was autumn. The days were shorter and darker naturally. Odin worked several different seasonal jobs throughout the year and he greatly preferred the gig at the pumpkin patch to his spots at the zoo or beach in the summer when he was prone to sunburns. 

He people watched as he worked. Families carting around wheelbarrows full of pumpkins. Children playing in hay or pits of corn kernels and getting both everywhere. Adults cradling styrofoam cups of steaming cider as if their lives depended on it. And couples. Wandering around holding hands, cozy in their scarves and hats and each other’s company. 

Odin wasn’t _lonely_ per se, but he was a recent college grad with nothing to focus on but a bunch of disjointed jobs. He thought about it sometimes. If he should date. Who he even would date. Odin had never been the type to pursue romantic relationships. He wasn’t entirely sure what he liked. 

“Two donuts please,” came a voice in front of him and Odin turned to greet his new customer. He opened his mouth to say something friendly, but his voice caught in his throat. 

The man standing in front of him was… Odin wasn’t sure how to describe him. He had a handsome grin, the corner of his eye wrinkling too early for his apparent age. He only had the one eye, and a cool scar covered the other one leading onto a mysterious history. His skin was dark against the off white sweater he wore. The turtleneck was stretched out enough and he was perched toward Odin at a particular angle so that he could see a peak of his collarbone. His hair glistened silver like winter come early. 

_This._ This was what Odin might want to date. 

“Aw, come on sweetheart. Don't tell me you’re out,” the stranger said when Odin didn’t respond. He pouted and smirked at the same time. And he lowered his head so that he was peering at Odin through his bangs. Odin’s heart was on a rampage. 

“Of course not!” he boomed, managing to keep his cool. He wasn’t scared of this stranger, rather he excited by him! He felt like he had just been hit with a shot of adrenaline. He threw his arms in the air dramatically, putting a little extra into his show than strictly needed. “Are you certain, dear customer, that you only desire two donuts? They are very good, you know! You may want some for the road.” 

The stranger pursed his lips and said, “Hmm. That’s very tempting. Do you usually go around dangling people's desires in front of them?” 

Odin wondered if that comment was even about donuts. “After you have two, you’re going to want more.” 

The stranger chuckled at Odin’s completely innocent response. He hoped it was innocent. He _was_ on the job. And he didn’t really know how to flirt in the first place. The stranger peered at Odin with that tempting grin and Odin felt a shimmer in his heart, like a glass was reflecting his reciprocated emotions as the stranger said, “Well actually only one of the donuts is for myself.” 

“Oh?” Odin said. He was trying to not be assumptive, though the stranger was clearly giving him a certain kind of gaze. 

Odin was about to throw caution to the wind and tell him when his break was when the stranger continued, “The other one is for my boyfriend.” 

Ah. Odin felt the mirror in his heart shatter. Seven years bad luck, because that was how long it would take him to get over this perfect stranger. 

“Oh, you have a boyfriend,” Odin said, staying just cheery enough so that the stranger couldn’t mistake his disappoint for disapproval. “Well perhaps he would think you a hero if you brought a whole box for him to enjoy later.” 

The stranger chuckled again and said, “You’re a persistent one. I’ll tell you what. I don’t know about a box, but I’ll get three donuts instead of two.” 

Odin raised an eyebrow as he punched in the order. As much as he wanted to prolong this encounter, there was the ever present line to think of. “Three is a number of bad omens. How will you fix this curse you bring into the world? What purpose will you give the third?” 

The stranger hummed thoughtfully as he accepted his piping hot treasures. “Perhaps when you are on break you should come find out what we do with the third one.” 

Odin blinked and the stranger was gone, his change for the donuts sitting on the counter. The next customers were coming in, completely unaware of what had just transpired before them. For a second, Odin wondered if he had dreamed the beautiful stranger. He wondered if he had dreamed three donuts right out of his stand. 

It did start to rain, not a full hour later. Odin was thankful for it, if he was being honest. Normally he’d be sad to have his favorite job of the year stripped from him so early in the day, but his heart wasn’t in it. He kept thinking about the stranger with his boyfriend and his three donuts and his words that oozed temptation. Even as the rain came down and the shutters closed his pumpkin donut stand to the elements, he wondered if the stranger was still around. 

Most people left because even if the rain was short lived, the whole farm was now a mud puddle. But a resilient few sought shelter in the barn-turned-gift shop. Several employees were called to help in the shop and they were soon overstaffed, so Odin took a mandated ‘rain break’. Unsure of what that meant or what he was expected to do, he found a secluded awning at a building far from the gift shop to wait out the rain. 

Odin thought he was alone. He thought he had found respite from the days festivities to collect his thoughts. He listened to the wet smack of the rain against the mud and tried to be calmed. Until he realized, of course, that not all of the moist sound effects were coming from the sky. 

Odin edged around the building like a spy in a movie. He heard murmurs over the rain. 

“Niles, I’m going to be filthy,” grumbled a monotone man. 

“I know, but trust me. You’re wearing your sweater inside out. When we’re done we’ll just fix it and then no one will suspect you of rolling around in the mud.” 

“What?! Why did you tell me my sweater was inside out?!” 

“I was always planning on ravishing you in the pumpkin fields, love. I planned for this.” 

“You are horrible,” said the first voice. “Come here.” 

The kissing noises resumed but Odin couldn’t run despite having his confirmation. The second voice, the one who belonged to ‘Niles’, he recognized. The low hum in the back of his voice. The way Odin felt weak in the knees at just the sound of it. It was the beautiful boy from earlier. 

_“Perhaps when you are on break you should come find out what we do with the third one.”_

Niles and his boyfriend. That was who Odin had stumbled upon. And now he was at a crossroads. Should he turn around and leave this couple to their pumpkin side passions? Or should he try to be their third? 

Odin only glanced around the building for a second, just to decide if it looked worth it or if they were already too deep in their deed. But a second was all it took for a blue eye to latch onto him and a wicked grin to reel him in. “Ah. You found us.” 

The boy he was with looked up at Odin through half-lidded eyes. His expression did not change to show his interest one way or the other as he said, “Oh, is this the donut boy you’ve been talking about?” 

Niles nodded and pulled away from his boyfriend entirely to reach out a hand toward Odin. “Come on. I want you to meet Leo.” 

Odin took his hand. Too trusting, perhaps, but he’d always promised himself that when an adventure presented itself, he’d take it, no matter how high the stakes. Awkwardly he shook hands with Leo. 

“Odin Dark,” he boomed proudly on instinct. His name presented itself quietly. “Donut deliverer, hero to all who seek nourishment on their grand gourd quests.” 

Leo raised an eyebrow at Niles as if to say, ‘This one? Really?’ But Niles licked his lips. Odin was weak for it. 

With a small breath (maybe a sigh, but Odin was determined to not let it discourage him) Leo said, “Well, Odin, are you willing to consent to what we are doing here?” 

Odin looked between the two as he mulled it over. He tried to swallow a thick lump in his throat, but it was so dry despite the deluge around him. He wasn’t the _most_ experienced, sexually speaking. He was probably nowhere near ready for a threesome. Probably. He wouldn’t know until he gave it a shot. 

“Yes,” Odin said, plainly and clearly. He wanted this. He wanted Niles and any bundle Niles came with. 

Leo led the charge. He grabbed Odin by the wrist and traded places with him, pressing him against the wall. Odin would be the driest of them. That was good news. Theoretically he would have to get back to work at some point. 

The thought was robbed from him as Leo was then replaced again with Niles’ hulking mass. Odin stared up at him for a long while, drinking him in. He was so much, from head to toe. Odin’s fingers twitched. Their desperate curiosity would not stay for much longer. 

“Tell me immediately if we do something you don’t like,” Niles said, his big hands on Odin’s hips. He rocked his pelvis into Odin and Odin’s breath hitched and he gasped. Niles’ tongue fell into his open mouth. 

Odin _melted_. He was thankful for the wall. He had never been kissed like how this perfect stranger was kissing him. He even believed, for a moment, that he had earned it. Because Niles kissed him like he had loved him his whole life. 

It was familiar and it was new. His curiosity finally overflowed as Odin regained control of himself and was motivated to return the kiss with as much fervor. There was a taste… Odin couldn’t quite identify it, but he was determined to figure it out. He explored Niles, finding all of the places he could pull his soul from its hiding place. Niles’ throat vibrated with pleasure as he hummed into Odin. 

When Niles finally pulled away to give Odin a chance to collect his data thus far, it was because Leo was kissing his neck. They grinded into each other and, by association, kept Odin painfully, pleasantly, against the wall. He was breathless. 

He knew he was a third wheel in this situation. There wasn’t even a question. The chemistry between Niles and Leo was a cultivated one, aged well and not falsified like the one that lingered on Odin’s lips. They loved each other. He’d learned their names a second ago. But he didn’t totally mind. In fact, he liked it. He liked knowing that his only purpose here was to help Leo make Niles feel good. He wanted to help. 

Odin sucked in a deep breath and knotted his fists into Niles’ loose turtleneck. Niles looked down at him. He was tall and dark and looming. Blue lightning flickered across his face and his amused chuckle was thunder, forewarning of ruination. Niles was an oncoming storm that would rain affection upon him and Odin was glad he had forgotten his umbrella.


	3. He is the intensity of a fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little did you know i’ve been thinking about this ship ever since parent trap au lmfao, consider this a redemption? Idk. anyway. The prompts today were ‘campfire’ and ‘tall tales’.

_☙Niles Age 25❧_

“Niles, if you’d like me to give it a go I’d be more than happy to.” 

“Honey, you literally just carried me up the mountain after I sprained my ankle _and_ caught us dinner. I think I can handle a little fire. Let me do _something_.” 

Charlotte rested her cheek into her palm and grinned as she watched her husband struggle with the box of matches. Her _husband_. Hers. She couldn’t believe that just yesterday she had tied herself to this man. He wasn’t exactly what she had always imagined for herself, but he was everything she hadn’t known she needed. Bum leg, missing eye, foulmouth and all. 

The sky was a dusty orange and getting darker. All around them the forest was coming to life. Bugs sang their lullabies. Lizards dashed through the fallen leaves. Even an owl perched in a tree near them, mildly interested in their behavior. It would be night soon, but the campfire wouldn’t light. Charlotte knew it was because the ‘dried’ leaves Niles was trying to use were damp from the mud, but she was really trying not to help him. And perhaps a little of him was starting to rub off on her, because she found his struggle to be quite cute. 

Fortunately, Charlotte was rather relaxed about the whole ordeal. She wasn’t afraid of the darkness that was slowly creeping over the horizon. The woods were hers. She had grown up camping here with her family. It was far from where she and Niles lived now, but given that her husband wasn’t the refined billionaire she had always pictured, it was the perfect place for their honeymoon. 

A breeze pushed through their small campsite and Charlotte hugged her torso tighter. She was in one of Niles’ old sweaters. It was too big for her, had some stains from who knew what, and smelled like a first car. But Charlotte liked it because it had been in Niles’ life longer than she had. It knew things about him she didn't and thus made her feel closer to him. Of course, he had tried to hide the grimace he wore when he saw she had dug it from the depths of his closet. But she had liked that face too. It was an expression Niles didn’t show a lot. He had it now, though. 

“You know what might help me concentrate?” Niles asked as he frowned at his pile of sticks. 

Charlotte tilted her head in his direction, her blonde hair bunching up around her smooshed cheek still perched in her hand. “Hmm?” 

“Tell me a story.” 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t storytelling supposed to start _after_ the fire is lit?” 

Niles chuckled. “Usually. But this isn’t happening anytime soon, so we better get a jump on it. That way I can make faster work of getting the jump on _you_.” 

Charlotte snorted. She would never make such a grotesque noise in polite company. She was secretly glad she hadn’t married polite company. “What kind of story do you want me to tell?” 

Niles hummed. Charlotte loved it when he hummed and thought for a moment he didn’t even need to light the fire. If he was going to keep making small noises like that, she was cozy enough. His thoughtful hums, which he did so often, were like her home. They filled the spaces in the air. 

“Tell me about a deep dark secret you used to have.” 

Charlotte’s face burned. But it was getting even darker and still there was no fire. She didn’t try to hide from Niles. Of course, if he could see her there would be no point in hiding anyway, but he made no indication that he noticed her embarrassment. 

“Why ever would you think I would have something like that?” Charlotte sat up straight and batted her long eyelashes. 

“Awe, Char, we’re married now. You really can’t give me that act.” Niles shot her a smirk. 

Charlotte cleared her throat. “No, really. Sure, I had a few unspoken crushes, but nothing story worthy.” 

Niles tsk’d and peered at her with his one eye. So intense, even on its own. She loved how it could read her. How it _chose_ to read her. Because like his solitary eye, Niles was bright by himself. And yet he had chosen her to spend some time with. Her stomach clenched. 

“Okay, fine,” she sighed after he had stared at her for a long while. “You persistent little shit. I perhaps have _one_ secret I never told anyone.” 

Niles, satisfied, bent over his sticks again. “I’m all ears, pet.” 

Charlotte took a deep breath and looked around the woods one last time. They were close to her hometown, sure, but they were still secluded. It was just Niles. Her Niles. And perhaps if she gave him a bit of her, he would open more for her in turn. 

“When I was 16 I stalked a celebrity.” 

Niles perked up. “And you never got caught?” 

“Never,” Charlotte said. “I even spent a whole day with him once and he never knew it.” 

“Wow,” Niles breathed, and a little triumphant grin tweaked at the corner of his mouth. “My wife is a criminal. How did I get so lucky?” 

Charlotte felt her stomach flop at the word _wife_ and she placed a hand there to stabilize it. “Do you want to hear my story or not?” she snapped. 

Niles chuckled again. “Please tell me. I’m dying to know how this went down.” 

“We lived in the rough part of town, but just an hour and a half car drive away was where all the movie stars lived. In high school we used to drive up to their gated neighborhoods and gape at the mansions we could see. That was what we did for fun, my friends and I. No harm, no trespassing, no problem. Until, of course, I became obsessed with one celebrity in particular. 

“He was in a B-list boyband but he was the ‘leader’ of the group, the most handsome, _and_ the most rich. His mansion was also located at the edge of a gated community and I knew where all of his windows were and what times of day he was most likely to be seen in which ones. I used to skip school and drive out there with my binoculars to watch him when he wasn’t on tour. He wasn’t very careful. Honestly I could have worked for a gossip magazine with all I knew about him after just one semester. 

“I think everyone knew I liked him, but no one really knew how much. And no one, not even my siblings, not even my closest friends, not even _Benny_ knew about the date I went on with him.” 

“Wait,” Niles hummed. He looked pensively at yet another rapidly depleting match. “You said he never knew about you. But it was a date?” 

Charlotte grinned and cleared her throat. “It was a full day-long date. And he never knew it was me. See, there was this other D-list at best hipster vocalist who kinda looked like me. Or rather, I kind of looked like her. After finding out my celeb-crush and her were ‘talking’ I got my bangs cut like her, started wearing bows in my hair like her and bought clothes she wore. I even trained my voice, alone in my bathroom, to be soft and cute like hers. 

“One day I found out she got lice, something she wasn’t keen on letting anyone know about and caused her to hide away in her house until it was taken care of. I pounced. I left a note on my celeb-crush’s doormat. Because, of course, by then I had long ago figured out how to climb a tree on my side of the fence and get into his yard. Anyway the note said to meet me - her - at a local coffee shop.” 

Niles laughed. “Okay, I can see where this is going. Sweetheart, are you sure you’re not feeding me some tall tale?” 

“No!” Charlotte protested, her voice a little too high, her emotions a little to excited as she got deeper into her story. “I’m telling the truth, I swear.” 

Niles peered at Charlotte for a long moment and she was smug. He was trying to read her. She could practically see him processing her expression through his intuition - which she knew to be on point. But this time, this one time, she wouldn’t let him break through her walls. She was having too much fun. 

“So you’re telling me,” Niles said slowly. “That this kinda famous dude spent a whole day with you thinking you were some other less famous chick?” 

“He did,” Charlotte said. And then she sighed dreamily. “We had coffee and went shopping and held hands as we walked through the park. A blurry picture of it even showed up in the gossip columns.” 

“How? Even I couldn’t get away with something that sneaky.” 

“Oh you’d be surprised,” Charlotte said. “People are vain. Especially rich and famous people, but all people really. He never noticed who I wasn’t because he never looked closely at anyone other than his own reflection. The mags and fans never noticed because she wasn’t famous or beloved enough for anyone to care. And I’m a little vain too, because I’ve always wondered if the reason she never said anything herself was because I was just a smidge prettier than her.” 

“So did you keep stalking him after that?” Niles turned back to the pile and Charlotte noticed, with pride, that he had started to pick out the wet leaves. He was close. 

“No,” Charlotte said. “That one date satisfied my crush. And besides, after I realized what I was capable of, I knew that a b-lister wasn’t going to cut it for me. I didn’t want to sell myself short. I wanted to aim higher.” 

She said no more on the subject because, for one thing, Niles knew Charlotte well enough to know what her goals before they fell in love were and how she went about trying to accomplish them. The other reason was because, with a triumphant cry, the fire came to life. 

“Good job, darling!” Charlotte cheered as she clapped her hands. “I always knew you had it in you.” 

Niles, smirking devilishly, rose from his crouch and hobbled to her. He placed a feather light hand to her chin and lifted her so he could kiss her. Properly but briefly. “There’s that act again,” he said in a groan as he smiled against her mouth. Their noses rubbed lightly and Charlotte found herself smiling back. “You can fool the world, Charlotte Zero, but you can’t fool me.” 

Her eyes opened at the sound of her new name on his lips. She looked up into that blue eye. Intense. Like the hottest part of the fire. And blazing particularly for her sake now. It would keep her warm. Her stomach lurched at the thought of forever. Was it truly all hers? 

She placed a hand on her belly and thought about how it had been giving her problems all day. She knew why of course. But she had been so swept up in her story telling, she had forgotten the most important tale of all. 

‘Oh well’, she thought as he let Niles lay her down on a blanket by the fire and start to take off her clothes. ‘I’ll tell him about the baby in the morning.’


	4. He is the crunch of fallen leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter bc i really enjoy writing laslow (FE's resident butt monkey) and also oh look! nina! it's just kinda silly and fun. The prompts are ‘leaves’ and ‘memories’. enjoy~

_☙Niles Age 32❧_

“Are you a burglar?” 

Laslow stopped in his tracks, one foot comically hiked in the air like some movie villain trying to sneak away. He fearfully, slowly, twisted his neck to look over his shoulder. A child was standing there. She had long blonde braids, overalls, and an oversized backpack. And she looked at Laslow with intense blue eyes that made his blood run cold. 

Laslow’s first response to this new development was to replay all of the events from the night before in the theater of his mind. He paid particular attention to all of the noises, loud and echoing through the house. 

“Where did you come from?” Laslow asked tactlessly. 

The girl frowned. “I _live_ here. Where did _you_ come from?” 

“Ah, Nina. You’re home.” 

Both of them turned to fix glares on Niles who came down the stairs, dressed properly. He had still been asleep when Laslow snuck out of the room. How was he so fresh now? 

“Niles,” Laslow hissed, taking a step away from the child. “Was she here the whole time?” 

Niles looked at the child and started laughing. Laslow resisted the urge to grip at his pounding heart as the sound coursed through him. “No, Laslow. This is my daughter, Nina. Who probably just-” 

A car horn blared through the window and Niles ducked around Laslow so that he could wave at the car as it sped away. As he did so, he kept one giant hand on Laslow’s elbow to steady him. Laslow was unnecessarily hyper focused on the feel of it. 

“Yup. She was just dropped off.” 

“Who was that?” Laslow asked. 

“My ex wife,” Niles said with a smug expression. Laslow’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but before he could say anything Niles shook his head. “No, it’s fine. We split up almost five years ago. We’re friends now.” 

Laslow furrowed his brow. As his life was going, he couldn’t imagine being ungrateful enough to let any woman who agreed to marry him go. 

Niles closed the window and snapped Laslow out of his musings. Oh. That was his escape route. He turned to the door and saw the child - Nina - close it behind her. Oh. Oh no. His flawless just-a-one-night-stand-to-curb-the-loneliness-then-I’m-gone plan! Ruined! 

“Well Laslow, I hope my daughter being here doesn’t freak you out. Would you like to stay for some breakfast?” 

Laslow looked up at Niles and ran through all of the potential excuses in his head. None of them seemed solid enough. Then his stomach betrayed him and rumbled. 

“Dad makes very good pancakes,” Nina said. She was staring at Laslow as if she was staring into his soul. 

Laslow floundered, his mouth opening and closing as if her were truly possessed by a fish. Finally Niles tilted his head (in a way that made his beautiful silver hair fall off his good eye and onto his shoulder - very beautiful) and said, “You don’t have to, of course. And you don’t have to stay after you eat if you don’t want to. But I’d be a terrible host if I let someone as pretty as you go home hungry.” 

Laslow blushed His face and neck were hot. He sputtered as he said, “I can stay for some breakfast.” 

“Excellent,” Niles hummed, a smile that would have been lustful had a child not been in the room played across his visage. 

He was led to the slaughter, or kitchen as they called it, and sat down at a small breakfast tale. It was clear that usually only two people sat there, but it was set with four chairs. Niles made Laslow a cup of coffee, brewed before they had even risen and waiting for them, then got to work on his meal prep. 

Nina sat across from Laslow and, in his opinion, was entirely too nonchalant over the fact that a total stranger was in her house. How often did Niles do this? In fact, she looked pleased about something and kept sneaking furtive glances at him. 

Mostly, though, she rummaged through her backpack, sorting papers and journals out on the table. Laslow inched his coffee mug closer to himself every time a new pile was added until eventually he was just cradling it in his palms. 

“Oh, Dad!” Nina suddenly shouted. “Look what I found!” 

Niles, who at some point had put on an apron (and to Laslow’s dismay looked handsome as hell in it) turned and leaned over his daughter’s shoulder. 

From the depths of her backpack Nina pulled out a leaf. It had clearly fallen off a tree just before its prime, because it was a perfect green to gold ombre. Even Laslow was awed by the color. 

“Wow, Nina,” Niles said. “Why don’t you go get the family album? I think we need to keep that one. It can mark the beginning of our fall section this year.” 

Clearly delighted by the suggestion, Nina popped out of her chair and dashed out of the room. Laslow didn’t ask. He sipped from his too hot coffee and glanced around nervously without moving his head. 

Nina returned a second later with a… tome. That’s what laslow would call it. A massive book that looked jammed with pictures and papers and drawings, and way too heavy for a child small and skinny as herself to be carrying around. In fact, she looked out of control. Laslow moved his coffee to one hand and dove across the table to scoop her piles out of harm's way. He stumbled, but was supported by Niles who had materialized beside him. He set Laslow back in his seat with one hand and removed a pile of papers with the other just in time for Nina to drop the book on the edge of the table with a thud. The table rocked under its weight, but didn’t fall, to Laslow’s sheer amazement. 

“Holy hell,” Laslow breathed. Then his gaze flickered nervously to Nina. “Uh, sorry, I mean… Holy heck?” 

“It’s fine, mister, my dad has a potty mouth. I already know _all_ the bad words.” 

Laslow looked to Niles who had that cheeky amused grin on again. He had even more vivid flashback to the night before. And Niles’ colorful use of the dictionary. His cheeks burned again, barley a dull pink before they returned to a blazing red. 

“Anyway mister, do you wanna see my album?” Nina asked, flipping to page one before he could agree. “Dad started it when I was born. There’s a section for every season I’ve been alive.” 

Laslow set his coffee on the table so that he could pick up his chair and scoot around to get a better look at the album. He had been startled by her, but she was a cute kid and who was he to say no to a lady? 

The beginning of the book was laid out pretty plainly. Pictures of infant Nina with her squinty eyes and bald head. There was a gorgeous woman holding her in a hospital gown. As they flipped through the first two years of seasons, Laslow was transfixed by her. Eyes crystal blue like the sky, flowing blonde hair, perfect fashion and makeup even right after giving birth. 

“Ah, yeah. That’s my ex, Charlotte,” Niles said, starling Laslow a little as he leaned over the chair. “Nina’s mom.” 

“She’s beautiful,” Laslow said. He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but ‘What happened?’ shadowed his words. 

Niles smirked. He always listened to the shadows. “Our love was good for us while we had it,” he said cryptically. “We still like each other very much. And she is beautiful. I’ll tell you said that. She gets particularly tickled when my flings compliment her.” 

Laslow chuckled but his blush was revitalized again. “Please do tell her. And if she’s single and you give her my number, I won’t be mad.” 

Niles chuckled at that. Laslow knew this relationship was temporary. Even calling it a relationship was wrong. He was going to walk out of Niles’ life after breakfast and probably never see him again. But there was a reason Laslow had gone home with him the previous night. That chuckle stirred his senses. 

“This was my first day of kindergarten,” Nina said, tugging on Laslow’s sleeve to get his attention back. “And special person’s day! Grandma and Grandpa live very far away so Uncle Leo took me.” 

Laslow took in the skinny blonde seated on a hay bale with a two year younger Nina perched on his lap. “Your brother in law?” he asked Niles, assuming because of the hair. 

Niles chuckled again. “Oh, no. No blood relation. Actually, Leo is an ex of mine too. High school and college. He was my first love.” 

“Uncle Leo is really nice,” Nina mused, seemingly oblivious to the conversation Laslow and Niles kept diverting to. “He brings me presents when he visits.” 

“You… have a habit of staying friend with your exes,” Laslow pointed out. Or guessed. He left his tone ambiguous. 

Niles hummed thoughtfully and Laslow felt something stir in his gut. That hum was a spell he couldn’t ignore. It was a tease, prolonging the eventual reveal of Niles’ thoughts and feelings. The anticipation killed Laslow. “Some of them. Just the ones that really earn it.” 

Laslow wondered briefly if he had earned that privilege. He tried to subtly shake the thought from his head. Niles was a _one night stand_ and he would not let the delicious smell of bacon or a darling seven year old change that. 

It wasn’t that Laslow was in denial. That had been the case a few times in his life which was how he knew it wasn’t the case this time. He liked Niles but... it was like how Niles described his relationship with his ex. It was good for them in the time it existed. It didn’t have to stay good. Laslow could tell that their personalities wouldn’t mesh in the long run and he was at peace with that. He was at peace with the now. 

‘There’s got to be someone out there for him,’ Laslow thought as he watched Niles flip a pancake perfectly. One hand on his hip. Perky ass poking out under the bow on his apron. 

“You know mister,” Nina suddenly whispered to him. “I like you. And I’d like for you to stay. I always like it best when Dad picks guys instead of girls.” Laslow’s blood ran cold. _Why?!_ “But I hate to break it to you. I don’t think you’re my Dad’s type.” 

Laslow frowned. Niles’ type? He looked down at the photo album. Charlotte. Leo. What did they probably have that he didn’t? He didn’t know them personally, of course, but one could tell so much about a person from a picture. Was it the blonde hair? Laslow twirled a lock of gray on a finger and knew it couldn't be something that shallow. Not after last night. He looked at the pictures again, searching for something in their eyes. Just from the way they held themselves they seemed like fearless, bold people. Laslow was a flirt himself, but he couldn’t cope when the tables were turned. Last night had been an ongoing series of Laslow hiding his face whenever Niles purposefully said something embarrassing to him. He was truly, painfully shy. Niles needed someone who could match him in wit and word. 

Laslow sat upright suddenly and let out a soft, “Oh.” 

Nina and Niles both gave him inquisitive looks but he shook his head. “Oh, sorry. It’s nothing. Um, so Nina, did you draw this in school?” He pointed at a picture they had stumbled upon in the album and successfully diverted the suspicion in the room. 

When breakfast was done cooking, Niles made Nina put away the book. After putting her new leaf in it, of course. They ate and Laslow felt eerily like a part of the family for a moment. 

Too soon Niles was ordering Nina to her room to put away all of the stuff she had taken from her backpack as he walked Laslow to the door. 

“Uh, I had a great time,” Laslow said, feeling like a teenager being dropped off after prom. “Thank you for the food.” 

“It was my _pleasure_ , Laslow, I assure you.” 

Laslow shuffled his feet and tried to hide his blush by looking at them. He had a parting gift for Niles and for it to not be awkward he had to try super hard to not let Niles kiss him goodbye. No matter how much he wanted it. 

“Niles… This was fun but, uh, if you ever want something a little more… committed?” Niles raised an eyebrow to Laslow tried again. “If you ever want to settle down, is what I mean. I have a friend I think you’d like. Like, really like. Like long term like.” 

“Oh?” Niles rumbled. He didn’t look amused or convinced. 

Laslow held out a folded piece of paper. He had borrowed it from Nina when Niles wasn’t paying attention. On it was a phone number. “Give him a holler. I think he’s… your type.” 

Niles looked at the number and then chuckled. His laugh was so deep, so warm. It was like the crunching of fresh fallen leaves underfoot. “Okay, Laslow. I will. Thank you.” 

And then he bent and placed a small peck on Laslow’s cheek. Laslow looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks red, just in time to watch Niles wink (he knew it was a wink even with just one eye, that was how good at winking Niles was). “I’ll probably see you around then, if he’s a good friend and all goes well.” 

And Laslow had to laugh because he couldn’t believe that after just one night - one _perfect_ night - he got to be one of those lucky exes that stayed in Niles’ life.


	5. He is the hidden spice in your latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah the conclusion. The prompt today was ‘pumpkin spice’ (and ‘mulled wine’ but you won’t find much of that in this chapter, just like a mention in passing i guess.) Anyway enjoy this thrilling conclusion and please, contain your shock when you realize which ship i chose to end this series on lmao you’ll need be sitting down i’m sure.

_“If you ever want to settle down,”_ Laslow had said. For a guy who wasn’t exactly bursting at the seams with confidence, he seemed pretty confident that this mystery guy was Niles’ soulmate.

Niles didn’t believe in soulmates. After all he had been through, he knew love was fluid. That it changed as he did, the like coming of seasons. He had been in love with Leo for seven years. Charlotte for five. He had loved them both so fiercely when they were his. But things changed. And Niles was fine with that. Ever since Charlotte, his life had been a series of brief flings and one night stands. And he liked it. He no longer dreamed of an ultimate love in the climax of his life. 

Still. If the guy was all Laslow said he was, maybe he was at least worth meeting. One coffee date with a cryptid was not going to kill him. 

So Niles had texted the guy and he texted back. It had only been a week, but they set up a time and a place. A weekend where Nina would be at Charlotte’s - just in case. Niles was prepared like that. 

The other guy was being oddly mysterious. The only reason Niles didn’t write it off a catfishing scam or a serial killer’s lure was because Laslow insisted he’d know the guy for years and he was good to go. All Niles knew about him was his first name, that he would be wearing yellow, and that he was excited because their date was the same day the cafe would start selling pumpkin spice lattes - which were his favorite. Niles had to admit, he was already a little charmed. 

It was a perfect textbook autumn day when it finally arrived. The leaves crunched under Niles’ boots. His breath left him in puffs. He ran warm, but he was still grateful he wore a sweater. 

It was the sweater he had bought back when Leo was in college. He had debated wearing it because it was old and stretched out and it would probably feel like he was taking his exes with him on the date. Leo had a matching one and Charlotte had worn this one so much. But upon further consideration, they were ultimately why he had decided to wear it. Those two knew him better than anyone. They would be able to tell if this guy was made for Niles if they were with him in spirit. 

Niles was fashionably late, of course. He ducked into the coffee shop and scanned it, looking for a spot of yellow. It wasn’t hard to find. No, the hard part was processing the situation when Niles’ one blue eye found a pair of green he would recognize anywhere. 

It wasn’t that Niles had spent a decade pining after a man he had only slept with once. It was just that that one experience had stuck with him. It had been his first threesome, an occasion one did not forget easily. 

Odin was standing at a bar in the back of the crowded shop. When he saw Niles he slapped it and his drink, filled to the brim in a ceramic cup, nearly toppled. Slowly, a giant, joyful smile overtook his face. Niles was frozen in place. He thought about running. 

“Niles!” Odin called, waving a hand. Now everyone in the cafe was watching them. Niles had to live in this town. He couldn't tarnish his reputation by fleeing. So he decided to make the most of this twist of fate and strode to Odin’s table. 

Odin was still beaming when he arrived. Niles swore if he was a dog his tail would be wagging. “When Laslow told me he was setting me up with a ‘Niles’ I thought it would be too impossible to actually be you! Lady Fate is surely on my side!” 

“Oh wow,” was absolutely the first thing out of Niles’ mouth. “Have you changed at all?” He smiled as he said it. He hoped it came off as endearing and not sarcastic or rude. 

Fortunately, Odin’s sunny disposition did not waver. “You remember me? I am honored. Please, let me buy you a beverage!” 

Niles held up a hand. “Next time.” 

Smooth, he congratulated himself. Planning a second date before the first one had even begun. No, Niles definitely hadn’t been pining for this guy for 10 years. Anyway, it worked because Odin blushed a little as Niles walked away. 

Ordering his drink and waiting for it to be made was valuable processing time Niles needed. Odin was the guy Laslow set him up with. Why? What did Laslow think made them soulmates or whatever? Surely he didn’t know of their past. 

Niles pushed all of the thoughts out of his head. He was being ridiculous. All he was doing was making himself nervous and if there was one thing Niles Zero wasn’t, it was _nervous_ on _dates_. He was cool and aloof and mysterious. The dictionary definition of temptation. He straightened his shoulder as he accepted his drink from the barista. It was time to turn it on. Odin Dark wouldn’t know what hit him. 

“So,” Odin said when Niles finally slid up to the bar. “How have you been? How’s life? Are you and Leo still seeing each other?” 

Niles almost choked on the first sip of his coffee. It was too hot anyway so he set it down and leaned on the bar with one elbow. Cool. “No,” he answered slowly. “Why would I be-” 

He stopped. His literal only other encounter with Odin had been during a threesome. And though it wasn’t relevant, Niles had never been particularly opposed to polyamorous dating. Also he was wearing the sweater he had worn on that day in the pumpkin patch. There was a stain to prove it. 

“No,” he started over. “We broke up soon after our time with you.” 

Odin’s face crumpled. “Oh. I hope I wasn’t-” 

“No, no, it wasn’t like that.” He lowered his voice and leaned in conspiratorially. He was pleased when Odin followed his lead. “Leo and I had always talked about adding a third. We just never committed to it. Sorry you were our test bunny. I remember it fondly, though.” 

He smirked and leaned back to admire his handiwork. Odin should be turning red with embarrassment. All of Niles’ methods for teasing were tested and proven. But Odin didn’t blush. He just nodded and smiled genuinely. “That’s good to hear, honestly. I’m glad I could help. Are you two still friends, at least? I follow Leo on Facebook, but he rarely posts anything.” 

Niles raised an eyebrow. This conversation got more and more interesting as they went on. “You follow Leo on Facebook?” 

“Of course!” Odin said. “I wanted to be his friend! That never quite took off how I’d hoped… I looked you up too, but I couldn’t find you.” 

Niles hummed. “Not on social media. It drives my daughter nuts.” 

Oops. It wasn’t that Niles was ashamed of his daughter, or wasn’t proud of being a single dad, but he didn’t usually bring her up on first dates. It was for her own safety. 

Of course, Odin wasn’t going to let it slide. “You have a daughter?!” 

Niles smirked and got out his phone. So much for safety. “Her name is Nina. She’s seven.” 

Odin gasped, dramatically, loudly. “She is lovely!” 

Niles nodded in agreement. “She takes after her mother. Who I am also not still with, by the way. We were married, but we got divorced four years ago.” 

Something in Niles’ chest squeezed as he talked. He was giving out too much information. This wasn’t like him. He always gathered info while revealing so little about himself. But Odin was so excited. He felt the need to keep telling him his story. With just an encouraging gaze, Odin had broken down his walls. He was talking about Nina, Leo, Charlotte, all of the people in his life he worked to protect. 

“Oh,” Niles said suddenly when a completely unrelated revelation occurred to him. “Is that what Laslow meant when he said you were my type?” 

Odin looked up from the phone. “He said that?” 

Niles chuckled. “My first love, my ex wife, my daughter. All of my meaningful relationship have been with blondes.” 

Niles, again, expected a blush or a flustered response. Odin was not submitting. “I’ll give Laslow my condolences,” he said with a smirk. 

Niles sat back and sized Odin up. He was radiating glee. Was he really so happy that his blind date had been with Niles? There were so many aspects about their relationship - deeper than necessary for having only meant twice - that should be off putting. He looked too comfortable. Contradictorily, it was making Niles weak. He put on his mask, a smirk, and tried not to let the cracks show. 

“Speaking of, you and Laslow are good friends, yes? Are you aware of how he and I met?” 

Odin nodded. Damn. He didn’t look bothered at all. “Laslow is my best friend. I know you have a history, but it does not mean you are off limits. Lady Fate will deliver unto me the person I am meant to share the adventure of life with through even the most unexpected channels!” 

Niles chuckled, hoping the vibration of it through his bones would calm his own nerves. “You seem awfully confident that this date is going well.” 

“Of course. After all, I’m not the one who already opened the door to a second one.” Odin grinned. 

There was a beat of silence where they just stared at each other. Niles calculated what he saw in Odin’s eyes. Who was this guy, really? Where in the universe had he come from? 

Odin reached across the table and put a feather light hand over his. How was that so grounding? Desperately trying to figure this all out, Niles met Odin’s eyes. They were serious. 

“I came in today with a hopeful heart but an open mind. I never told Laslow about you, but I often think back to that day in the pumpkin patch with fondness. It was a turning point for me. You, Niles, have left a mark on my life, as crazy as that sounds. And after all this time, to be brought together like this, it is surely nothing less than a sign. I hope you can forgive my forwardness. But now that I have found you, my perfect storm, it will be hard for me to let you pass over again.” 

He was asked to forgive the forwardness, but it was hard. Niles was a slow burn. He did not trust easily. He hadn’t trusted anyone new in seven years, since Nina was born. 

“Odin,” he said slowly, quietly. “We only met once. And frankly, I’m not the type of person people pine over for 10 years. If you just want to get laid today, you can say so. I’m very good at instant gratification, as I’m sure you’re aware.” 

He winked his one eye, just to keep it playful. But Odin frowned at him. “You don’t realize what you're worth? Niles… Will you do me the honor of showing you? Because I have been waiting for this for years and I’d really like to kiss you now. I’d like to unlock all of the hidden treasures I know are within you.” 

Niles couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed so loudly, right in the middle of the cafe. He laughed because Odin was an unbreakable, intriguing thing. Niles had met and loved so many people over the course of his life. All of them including himself, had a mask they hid behind. They had a public reputation and a private personality. Guarding was all Niles had ever known. He had never met someone so bold as to be 100% of themself 100% of the time. He had never met someone quite like Odin. And a force stronger than gravity was pulling him in to it. 

So despite the people around them and all of his reservations, Niles shrugged and said, “Oh, what the hell. I’ve done weirder things in public.” And he leaned into Odin. 

Niles knew some people were staring as they kissed. He tried to keep it PG because it _was_ the middle of the day. Modesty wasn’t his style but it wouldn’t kill him. So he put a hand on Odin’s shoulder and pressed their lips together. It was a slow move, with a buildup of tension. He lingered for a couple of seconds and, as he pulled away, licked Odin’s lips fleetingly. And then he grinned. 

Kissing and sex were Niles’ artwork. And he could tell from Odin’s wide eyed stunned expression that he had crafted a masterpiece. 

“Oh,” Odin said, blinking a few times. Fingers came up to his lips but they couldn’t hide the flicker of his tongue as he tasted what Niles had left him. 

Niles felt rightly proud of himself for a moment. He had finally flustered Odin. He thought he had won. But then Odin exploded. 

“Oh!” he repeated, louder. He took a quick swig of his latte, seemed to consider it a moment, then grabbed the loose turtleneck of Niles’ sweater and tugged him roughly into another kiss. Niles was stunned but Odin’s tongue stole a quick taste of his open mouth before pulling back again, consideration on his face. 

“Well, I’ll be!” Odin exclaimed. His hands were fisted in Niles’ sweater, his eyes were far away and his mouth curved into a small smile. “Ten years I have been wondering what you tasted like. It was always on the tip of my tongue and I finally found it!” 

Niles blinked. “What?” 

“Spice!” Odin declared. He looked like he had just solved an equation that would calculate the speed of light. “Niles, you taste like the spice in pumpkin spice!” 

Niles raised an eyebrow. If this was a mental race, Odin was lapping him. “Cinnamon?” 

“No! I mean, yes, but it’s deeper than that! You taste like that extra kick that hides in seemingly harmless foods. Like pumpkin spice lattes or mulled wine. Like autumn! Autumn seems like a mild, cozy season right before the harshness of winter, but it is so much more. The bite of a crisp breeze. The subtle intensity of a fire. The crackle of dried leaves underfoot. The rain that sneaks up on you and drowns you. An unpredictable, mysterious season. _That_ is what you taste like, Niles.” 

Niles was floored. How was he supposed to respond to that? How did he respond to so much personal analysis from a total stranger? It made him nervous, no doubt. But also… excited. A surge of desire, the most driving force in Niles’ life, rushed through him. 

“Well, if you like it so much,” he mumbled, leaning close to Odin’s ear so that his voice would enter Odin’s bones and shake him the way he had just been. He thought about that day in the pumpkin patch. How he had, indeed, regretted not taking a box of those donuts to go. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. “How about you come back to my place for a dozen more kisses?” 

Odin smiled at him with half lidded eyes. So soft and sensual at the same time. “Well we can start with a dozen, but I doubt it will be near enough to satisfy me.” 

As Niles led him from the coffee shop by the hand, parting the prying crowds and leaving their drinks to cool on the bar, he knew he was in for a very interesting autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this fic yall if it hurt to see your otp's break up or whatever. here's some probably true facts about niles' life in this fic to help ease your minds maybe.  
> -leo and niles broke up because leo wanted to focus on his career. he's very successful, so it was worth it. the breakup was hard on them, but they reconciled a couple of years later and have been inseperable friends ever since. leo personally approved of charlotte when she started dating niles.  
> -charlotte and niles fell fast and hard in love and slowly out of it. their breakup was very mutual when they both realized they wanted to start dating others. they were each other's wingmen for a long time and they're still best friends and work great as coparents of nina.  
> -laslow had some personal things to work on when he met niles, but somewhere down the line he did find his confidence and maybe he dated and met someone nice. :) he still texts niles sometimes and sees him when odin drags them together.  
> -odin and niles started dating after this chapter and that love was unlike anything niles had experienced before. was it enough to last forever this time? maybe. that's for them to decide. :)


End file.
